This invention relates to improvements in an air-cleaner, more particularly, to an improved air-cleaner having sound-silencing construction for internal combustion engines.
Conventionally, the housing of the air-cleaner for internal combustion engines is box-shaped and is made of thin steel sheet or synthetic resin sheet in order to make it lighter in weight and also to improve production efficiency. Therefore, the housing of air-cleaner itself is easy to resonate with the pulsation developed by inspiratory pressure of the internal combustion engine. This results in causing more noises.
The present invention has for an object to eliminate the above-mentioned defect of the conventional air-cleaner and is intended for providing the air-cleaner of such double construction that an air-cleaner element is removably fixed in a vibration-isolating cover which is provided in the housing of the air-cleaner.